


Two Sizes

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Button Pops, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian teases Jim about his growing belly.





	Two Sizes

Jim let out a moan as the final button on his trousers popped off, bouncing across the kitchen to land near the fridge. He smirked and picked up the phone, pressing call as he heaved his stuffed belly out of the chair. Sebastian was out on a mission for him right now, so he knew he would pick up the call.

 

“Yeah boss?” He heard, and he grinned, rubbing his chubby belly with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone to his ear. He burped, and patted his tummy.

 

“Mmmm Seb. You’re gonna need to pick me up some new trousers on your way home. I seem to have...misplaced the buttons.” He smirked, earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

 

“Your fat belly burst through another pair of trousers? I don’t see why you bother buying them anymore, boss. You can’t seem to keep them for more than a month.” Sebastian commented with a laugh, and Jim scoffed. He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and spoke, “You better watch your mouth, Basher. I could fire you.” He frowned at Sebastian’s chuckle.

 

“I know you could, boss. I’ll keep some up on the way home, i’ll get two sizes bigger. Maybe then you’ll be able to keep them for at least two months.”


End file.
